Bartholomew Allen (Arrowverse)
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a police scientist from Central City and the good friend of Oliver Queen. Biography ''Arrow: Three Ghosts When Barry was eleven years old, he saw a tornado-like blur sweep through his house, in the middle of which he could see a figure. His father went to fight it and soon after Barry went to help. Somehow instead, he was swept twenty blocks away from his house. He soon discovered that his mother had been murdered and that his father arrested for it and incarcerated with a life sentence, despite his witness accounts of the blur. Since he was so far from the crime scene, officials believed he was merely covering for his father. This motivated him to study criminology in the hopes of proving that his father is innocent. Years later, Barry arrived in Starling City. He wasn't able to initially get a cab as the driver pulled away, and he soon arrived at Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division to investigate a mysterious break-in as a CSI from Central City with a connecting case, where he met Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Quentin Lance and Felicity Smoak (the latter whom he had an instant connection with). He was set up in the division with Felicity's help, unknown to Barry, because Felicity believed that they should use him as an asset since forensic science is not the expertise of any of their team (namely Felicity, who does most of the information gathering and recon). The two began talking, and Barry began speculating about The Arrow and his background, making incisive observations about why The Arrow wears green instead of black, the type of arrows he has used, and how he theorizes The Arrow has partners, particularly someone who had a background in computer sciences, unnerving Felicity. He was astounded when Felicity asked him to help with a blood sample from an arrow she received from the police both by her "connections" from working for Oliver and the fact that he was working the same case as The Arrow. During this particular part of their investigation, Felicity invited Barry to a Queen Consolidated function which was actually a party at the Queen Mansion. However before the results came in, his cover as an crime scene investigator working for the police was blown by Oliver just after he and Felicity began arguing over a news report about the mass particle accelerator. It turns out he is just an assistant CSI and there was no connecting case in Central City. Barry explained what happened to him as a child caused him to begin looking into cases with impossible circumstances, in hopes of one day proving one possible. If he can do that, he may be able to solve his mother's murder and free his father. Later on, he was re-invited by Oliver as Felicity's plus one to come to his home where he was throwing a party for his mother where he apologized to Felicity while they danced. After the party, Barry was contacted by his boss and was told to return to Central City if he hoped to keep his job, and revealed the sedative used is Ketamine, informing Felicity it should be easy to track. He tried to catch the next train back but he just missed the last one of the night. He settled the train station to wait for the next one in the morning when he was hit with a tranquilizer dart to the neck. When he awoke, he found himself in Oliver's base with Diggle watching him and Oliver lying on a table in full Arrow costume. Felicity approached him and asked Barry to save Oliver's life who was not only poisoned with an unknown substance from the A.R.G.U.S. disaster bunker, but also had been beaten by the robber who had stolen the centrifuge from Queen Consolidated, raided the blood bank, and encountered Oliver as The Arrow while stealing large amounts of Ketamine from the bunker. Barry saved Oliver's life, which Oliver was not to pleased with at first, as they revealed his secret without his permission. However, Barry eventually gained Oliver's trust. He recommended that a mask would be better than the green grease he used on his eyes as better concealment of his identity. Oliver later asked him if there were any side effects to the rat poison he injected in him, and Barry told him that it may cause hallucinations and heavy sweating. He then discovered that Oliver's hallucinations weren't from the serum, and that it was psychological. Barry headed back to Central City that night and watched the news of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, but as he watched it, it became unstable. The particle accelerator sent a shock wave through the city, and only seconds later was Barry struck by a red bolt of lightning through a window in the roof. He was sent backwards through the already-charged chemicals and was knocked unconscious. A red flash of light appeared across his cheek and then faded away. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Speed-Force Enhancements:' He is connected to the speed force, a primordial energy entity, which gives him all of his powers. **'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of running and reacting at the speed of light itself. **'Accelerated Perception:' He is capable of seeing the world in slow motion as well. **'Electrokinesis:' He has learnt to use his speed to create and throw lightning. **'Superhuman Metabolism:' His hyper metabolism is also superhumanly fast, enabling him an increased immune system and increased healing. He recovered from fatal injuries and crippled back bone in a day or two, with medical attention. **'Superhuman Strength:' he has a certain degree of superhuman strength, being capable of lifting many people, despite his almost scrawny build. **'Time Travel:' By running extremely fast, he is capable of traveling through time. **'Interdimensional Travel:' By running at an even more advanced superhuman rate, he is able to break open portals through various dimensions. **'Phasing:' By vibrating his bodily molecules to be similar to air molecules and running extremely fast, he can phase through physical objects. *'High Intelligence:' He is a very keen minded individual, learning and mastering many forms of science and chemistry. He is even an expert at the speed force, after receiving Reverse flash's speed force equation. *'Combatant:' He is a highly skilled combatant, when using his fast movement and reflexes, combined with his minimal combat training and high intelligence. Equipment To be added Relationships *Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Best friend and ally. *Caitlin Snow - Best friend and ally. *Iris West - Love interest and wife. *Wally West/Kid Flash - Ally. *Jay Garrick/The Flash - Ally. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Good friend and ally, deceased. *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Good friend and ally. *John Diggle - Ally. *Felicity Smoak - Good friend, ally and former love interest. *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - Archnemesis. *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom - Enemy. *Savitar - Enemy. *Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy; deceased. *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Enemy; deceased. *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Arrowverse (14 films) **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash/Arrow: Flash vs. Arrow/The Brave and the Bold'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash: Fallout'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash: Rogue Time'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash: Enter Zoom'' - Grant Gustin **''Vixen: The Movie'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash/Arrow: Legends of Today/Legends of Yesterday'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash: Escape from Earth-2'' - Grant Gustin **''Heroes v Aliens'' - Grant Gustin **''The Flash: Gorilla City'' - Grant Gustin **''Supergirl/The Flash: Duet'' - Grant Gustin **''Crisis on Earth-X'' - Grant Gustin **''Freedom Fighters: The Ray'' - Scott Whyte **''Elseworlds'' - Grant Gustin Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Flash-non-feature.jpg The-Flash_character_card.jpg Barry Allen (Arrow).png|Barry Allen. Flash_2014_Barry_keyart1.jpg BarryAllen-Flash.jpg Flash-promo1.jpg Flash-promo2.jpg Flash-promo3.jpg Flash-promo4.jpg Flash-lightingdash.jpg Scarlet_Speedster.jpg The_Scarlet_Speedster.jpeg TheFlash_lightingstrike.jpg TheFlash_vs_ReverseFlash.jpg Cw_Fightclub_Heroes_v_Villains.jpg TheFlash.jpg Flash-run.jpg TheFlash.png The_Flash-closeup.jpg The_Flash_hope_beacon.jpg Flashy.jpg Super-speedster-TheFlash.png Flash-headshot.jpg Bolt-Flash.jpg Flash-v-Arrow.jpeg Flasharrow.jpg Flash_supergirl.jpg The_Fastest_Man_Alive_The_Maiden_of_Might.jpg Cw_Superfriends_heroes_v_Aliens.jpg Flash_S2_KeyArt_textless.jpg Flash_Season3-dash.jpeg Flash_of_two_worlds_posterad.jpg The_Flash_Grant_Gustin_and_The_Flash_John_Wesley_Shipp.jpg|The Flash & Jay Garrick The_Flash_Grant_Gustin_and_Kid_Flash_Keiynan_Lonsdale-1.jpg|The Flash & Kid Flash Jesse_Quick_Violett_Beane_and_The_Flash_Grant_Gustin.jpg|The Flash & Jesse Quick Kid_Flash_The_Flash.jpg Speedsters_face-off.jpg The_Flash_Season_3_Heroes_v_Aliens.jpg Videos The Flash - Opening Monologue-0 The Flash Season 1-3 Intros The Flash - "My Name Is..." Trailer The Flash - Extended Trailer See Also *The Flash *Barry Allen Category:The Flash Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Elseworlds Characters Category:Crisis on Earth-X Characters Category:Flash vs. Arrow Characters Category:The Flash: Fallout Characters Category:The Flash: Rogue Time Characters Category:The Flash: Enter Zoom Characters Category:Heroes Join Forces Characters Category:The Flash: Escape from Earth-2 Characters Category:Heroes v Aliens Characters Category:Vixen: The Movie Characters Category:Freedom Fighters: The Ray Characters Category:Scientists Category:Secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Arrowverse Metahumans Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Supergirl/The Flash: Duet Characters Category:Crisis on Infinite Earths Characters